


Lost Boys

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Branding, Child Abandonment, Human Trafficking, Slavery, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Stan learns about Ford's abduction. Rob and Theo bond over past experiences.





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is where the darkness starts! Mentions of underage, abuse, and non-con. If you feel overwhelmed at any time, please take breaks!

Theo felt something vibrate under his leg. He'd been laying on the backseat of Rob's car with a cold pack over his face. He ignored it at first, thinking his phone had fallen out of his pocket. When the theme from 'Rocky' started playing, he sat up. The kid's phone was laying on the seat.

"Hey. Kid's getting a call. Wanna answer it?"

"Based on the song, it's probably his brother."

Rob held out his hand for it. Theo looked at the phone as he handed it over. It was an older model iPhone that looked capable of contacting the Space Station. 'Boss's nephew must've built it.' he thought. He flopped back down, ready to hear Rob start his trademark brand of bragging.

Rob answered the phone and waited for Stan to speak first. _'Sixer? I got your message. Where are you? You better be okay.'_ the voice was trying to stay calm, but the smallest hint of panic could be heard.

"I'm afraid your brother is indisposed at the moment." Rob said casually. "Do you want to leave a message?"

_'Who is this?! What are you doing with Ford's phone?!'_

"He forgot it in my car. He's going on a little trip, and won't be back for a while. If ever." Rob chuckled.

_'What was he doing in...? Trip? What are you talking about?! If you've hurt him, I swear, I will make you wish you'd never been born!'_

Rob could hear a car door slam and an engine starting up. "Oh, don't worry. He won't be hurt." Rob assured him. "At least, not by me."

Theo laughed. The guy was talking so loud, he could hear him. "Who does he think he is, Liam Neeson?" Rob just gave him an amused smile.

"But, hey, if you want to come join him, I'll be happy to pick you up." He told Stan.

 _'Show your face to me and I'll break it!'_ he growled. _'I'll ask one last time. What..did you..do..with my brother?!'_

"I told you, he's going on a trip." Rob grinned.

_'Do you enjoy being difficult? Look, my family ain't got money. I know we hang out with that one kid, but that don't mean nothin'. You ain't gonna get anything. Just let him go, and we'll forget this happened.'_

Theo could hear the pleading tone the guy's voice had taken on, as if whatever anger he'd previously felt had burned itself out. It made him feel even worse about snatching the kid.

"This isn't about money. Well, not yours." Rob chuckled. "Come join us and get the full scoop, I won't say anything else over the phone."

_"Then why? Cause he's smart? Look, he's got a stubborn streak a mile wide. He won't do anything he doesn't want to. You won't get much out of him."_

"Look, kid. I've told you all I'm gonna. All I'll say is, you better join us soon, or I can't guarantee you'll see him when you DO join us." Rob chuckled darkly. 

 _'When I see you, I'm gonna kill you! You hear me you son of a-'._ Rob cut him off by hanging up the phone.

Theo pulled the cold pack off his face and sat up again. "Kinda surprised me there, man. Thought for sure you'd tell him about what's really gonna happen to the kid."

"And ruin the surprise?" Rob laughed. "Not a chance. I just sweetened the trap, that's all. His panic will cause him to make a rash decision."

He laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah." He leaned over the the backseat, resting his arms on the back of the passenger seat. "Hey. You ever, I don't know, ever think this was a bad idea?"

"No. Why would I?" Rob asked. "They don't matter to me."

"I mean, he's a kid. Sure he's eighteen, but.. _damn_! He just looked so young. And to have something like this happen? Just get grabbed off the street and sold off like a piece of meat? That don't bother you?” He climbed over the seat and plopped down in the passenger seat. "Maybe we should just forget the twin and stick to loan sharking."

"Psh. Already happened to me. I learned you do as you're told and you survive. I was lucky enough to be bought by someone that values my strength." He looked at Theo. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. Homesick, I guess. I ain't seen my family since I ran away. I miss my little brother and sisters. Wait! That's how you got into this? Someone bought you?"

"I got taken from my school just like this guy and sold to the boss at an auction. I was thirteen and could already use a gun. He had me kill people for him." Rob said grimly. "And I didn't have a brother with me to make things easier. That's why I'm trying to get his."

"That's rough, dude. Did your...do you think your family looked for ya? I mean, you know someone's gonna be looking for this kid. I guess I'm a little jealous. No one cared when I ran off."

"My family looked for a couple years. They never suspected the boss." Rob shook his head. "He kept me in that same creepy basement.” He looked at him. "Why did you run away? You never told me."

"I was the stereotypical 'bad kid', ya know? Smoking, drugs, drinking, cutting school. Anyway, my father couldn't handle me so he turned me over to the state. I got put in one of those reform schools. It was bad there, man. The staff was more like prison guards than teachers. The principal, he, um, 'liked' little boys ya know? He started 'paying attention' to me. No one listened when I said anything. So, one night I went over the fence. Never looked back."

"Shit, man. I'm sorry." Rob shook his head. "Name the bastard and I'll put a hole in his head."

"Nah. He ain't worth the bullet. But, thanks dude.”

Rob reached up and gently rubbed his head. "Honestly? I'm rooting for Cipher. He'd be a good match for Stanford."

Theo shuddered. "Why that weirdo? He creeps me out."

"Because he's weird in a way that won't scar the kid for life." Rob replied. "He's a creep but not a massive pervert."

"That's true." Theo turned to face the window, hoping Rob hadn't seen the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. It'd been nine years since he left that school, but the wounds were still fresh.

Rob looked at him and sighed, seeing his reflection in the window. "Seriously, let me kill the guy."

"He's already dead. I killed him when I was fifteen."

"Well, good." Rob nodded. "Hey, for all the grief about this job, at least you aren't in that situation. And we can hope the same for these kids." He pulled him closer. "And you got me, right? And I got you."

Theo smiled. "Yeah. I owe you a lot man. I'd still be using if I hadn't tried to mug ya those years ago. When you pulled your gun on me, I thought I was a goner, but you took one look at me and asked when was the last time I'd had anything to eat."

Rob chuckled. "Well, you were so scrawny. And I really didn't want to kill anyone I wasn't ordered to." He sighed a bit, pressing his fist to his chin as he looked to the side. "Lord knows I kill enough under orders."

"Why do still do it, dude? I mean, if it gets to ya so much, why don't ya just tell the hillbilly ya ain't doin' it no more?"

"Because he _owns_ me." Rob sighed. "You can walk away, but I can't. He owns me."

"Well, um, what would it take for him to, ya know, not? For you to be able to walk away?"

"A hell of a lot of money. I have to buy my freedom for the price he sets and it gets higher every year." Rob laughed a bit apathetically. "I've pretty much given up by now. At least his nephew's nice."

"What's he like?" he asked, hoping to cheer Rob up a bit. He didn't like seeing the man he basically considered his older brother upset. "All I know about him his he likes to build computers and stuff. I bet he built that phone the kid was using. Thing looks like it could contact other planets."

"Oh, he's a right sweetheart. Heart's in a great place, but he's incredibly naive." Rob sighed. "Which is why he doesn't notice anything bad going on in his basement..."

"Does he live there full time or does he have family somewhere else?" Theo was thinking out a plan. There were a few places a street kid could make a quick buck. One was robbery and mugging, but there was always the chance of getting killed. Another was...well, that was something he wasn't willing to go back to. But, he'd do it if it meant getting Rob out of his contract.

Theo crouched down in the seat and pulled his knees up to his chest. It was an old habit from childhood when he knew what he was about to say would get him yelled at. "Have you ever thought about, ya know, taking the nephew? Using him as leverage?"

"If I touched his nephew, I would die." Rob assured him. "Trust me, I've already run over the possible escape options. Hell, I tried running away once. Got found by Cipher, who took care of me until the boss found out and told him who I belonged to. I was eighteen then."

"This Cipher doesn't sound much better. Why do you hope Pretty Boy ends up with someone like that?" That was something to think about though. Maybe this Cipher guy would be willing to help? If Rob wasn't willing to snatch the nephew, maybe Cipher was?

"Because when I was in his care, he didn't have me kill anyone or sleep with him. I was his library assistant or I helped the cook." Rob shrugged. "So, I figure that it'll be the same for Stanford."

"Yeah. That sounds fair. Still, to have someone own you? Did he know who you were when he first found you? I mean, did he know you belonged to someone else? Y-you can tell me to shut up if I'm askin' too many questions." He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged himself tighter.

"No, I didn't tell him. He thought I was a street urchin. That lasted a week or two, until he saw my brand while I was getting dressed. Then he sheltered me until the boss was asking around about me at a party and he had to give me back." Rob sighed heavily. "Don't make waves, he said. Can't burn bridges. But, hey, at least I wasn't beaten for running off. Just given extra work without food for three days."

Theo relaxed a bit when Rob didn't tell him to shut up. He scratched at one of the scars on his face, caused by the principal smacking him around when he didn't 'do things right'. "I know it ain't the same, but for a while, I felt like he owned me. The principal at that school?" He flexed his fingers a bit, remembering how it felt to finally choke the life out of that bastard.

"It must've been a huge relief to be free finally." Rob nodded.

"Yeah. Two full years. Then I walked into that motel room Max sent me to and there was that bastard. He recognized me immediately. Grabbed my hair and asked how his 'favorite student' was doing. When I didn't answer, it pissed him off and he hit me." He rubbed the long scar on his cheek again. "I just remember screaming and my hands were around his neck. I actually cried when he was dead. He couldn't hurt me, or anyone else, ever again."

"...Who's Max?" Rob frowned. "Someone else that hurt you?"

"No. He was this guy, that um..well, he was a dealer of sorts. People could go to him for, stuff. And he'd find a street kid that matched what the person wanted. I beat the info out of him later. Turns out, the principal had described me so well, Max knew exactly who he was looking for." Theo sniffled. "I remember everything that bastard said before I killed him. Said I'd grown up so pretty and he was gonna keep me locked up in his house..." His voice trailed off as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. He wiped his eyes. "Sorry."

Rob gently pulled him closer and stroked his hair soothingly. "Well, he's gone now. Don't let him weigh you down, throw him away as part of your discarded past. You're with me, now. You're safe."

"I know. Just, thinking about what might be waiting for the kid. It's brought up a bunch of stuff. Hey. I just thought of something. How come I ain't never seen your brand? I've accidentally walked in on ya in the shower enough times. You don't have to answer if ya don't want to."

He pursed his lips. "After Cipher saw it...I started moving in ways to make sure it couldn't be seen." He tapped just under his armpit. "It's right here."

"Oh. That wouldn't be easy to see anyway. You wanna get a pizza? All these chick flick moments are making me hungry."

Rob laughed a bit. "Alright, let me check in with the boss and make sure we're free to go."

He let go of him and got out of the car to go back to the basement. He reached the door and knocked twice, waiting for the word to enter.

The door was opened by one of the boss's bodyguards, Frank, a tall man who resembled a beefier version of Lurch from the Addams Family. "What do you want?" He'd never liked Rob, and his voice made that clear. From inside, he could hear what sounded like someone kicking a door.

"I'm just making sure with the boss that I'm done for the day." Rob said casually. "T wanted to get pizza." Sounded like the kid was awake. Maybe he should give him some friendly advice, if he was allowed to. "

As I'm sure you can hear, he's busy at the moment. Kid's a screamer." He smirked. "That should make somebody happy, huh?"*

Rob sighed. "Let me talk to the kid. I think I can get him to calm down."

"Be my guest. Nothing's worked so far." He looked over Rob's shoulder. "You wanna bring him in or...? Your...friend? Or whatever he is." He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'useless junkie'.

"T." Rob said, seeing Theo. "I might be a bit. Why don't you sit and wait for me?" He turned back to Frank. "Show me to the kid."

"Alright. Follow me." He led the way downstairs til they came to the same door from earlier. "Marcus and I went in to take the handcuffs off him, but he was starting to wake up. Marcus grabbed him and the kid freaked. Kicked Marcus square in the balls. We left and he's been kicking the door and screaming ever since. Good thing this old basement is sound proof."

Rob sighed and nodded. "Yeah." He knew how soundproof it was.

The door was opened and he stepped inside, catching Stanford as he tried to bolt. "Whoa, hang on there. Let's have a little chat, you and I."

He grinned at him, gripping Ford's arms tightly and moving him backwards towards the bed as the door was closed behind him, trapping Ford inside again.

"Why should I listen to anything you say?! You're the one that brought me here! Whatever you need me for, I won't cooperate!"

Rob stepped back, letting go of him. "If you don't, they will hurt you." He said calmly. "I was taken just like you were, kiddo, when I was thirteen years old. I tried to fight, too. I was punished for it, as you will be if you don't calm down."

He looked at the camera. "You see that? That is going to show people what you're like. If you don't put up a fuss, chances are that someone that isn't looking for a punching bag will buy you. With any luck, you'll get a quirky but intellectual guy that will treat you well. But, if you put up a fuss, they may think you're too much trouble and move on to someone less...loud."

"If you know what's waiting for me, please, help me! How can you stand by at let this happen to someone else?" His brown eyes locked to Rob's blue ones. "You can get me out of here."

Rob sighed and pulled off his shirt, raising his arm a bit so Ford could see a brand on his body. "This is why. Because I’m property and, if I disobey, I get punished for it. And the same thing will happen to you, if you don't obey." He lowered his arm. "I'm trying to get your brother to join you, so you won't be completely alone. But, I can't free you. I do the job, I survive. That's how it's been since I was taken at thirteen."

Ford stared at the mark, trying to imagine the man in front of him as a thirteen year old boy. Being held down and screaming as someone...He swallowed a few times to try to keep from throwing up. "I can't say I agree, but I understand. Can I ask one thing of you? Don't go after my brother? Even if they make you, say you can't find him, or something? Please?"

Rob sighed. "...Kid, trust me, you'll want your brother with you. Someone you can actually trust." He looked to the side. "I was the one that suggested we get both of you. If I fail to get him, when it was my suggestion, then I'd be punished." He looked up at the camera. "Besides, that thing's on, even if it's not live yet. He'd know I deliberately sabotaged it if I agreed."

Ford nodded. "If I can't talk you out of it, can I offer you some advice? Don't use that stuff you used on me? He has...kind of an allergy to perfumes and things. It won't kill him, but it will give him a headache and make him pretty sick."

"Alright, then. Do you have anything for me to tell him that will ensure I won't have to hurt him to catch him?" Rob asked.

"Tell him, 'This diner has really good milkshakes.' It's part of a code we made up as kids. It means, 'I'm in trouble, but I'm not hurt.' He'll probably demand to know how you know that," Ford took a deep breath before continuing. "Tell him, 'Sixer' told you."

"Alright." Rob nodded, making a mental note. "Now, about you. Are you going to cool your jets and look like an intellectual kid instead of a wild animal people will want to break?"

"Not like I have much choice," Ford mumbled understand his breath. "I'll calm down."

"Good." Rob reached out and rubbed his head. "Now, there's a weird, but nice, rich guy that would really go for your mind and your hands, so with any luck you'll get him, okay? I'm gonna see what I can do to make sure he notices you. You just do as your told and smile for the camera when it's live. Do you want a puzzle or something?"

"If you think you can talk these guys into a few puzzle books, maybe some drawing supplies?"

"Alright. Anything you need to appeal to the money." Rob winked at him and then stepped back. "Are you hungry? We can bring you some food."

"I am a little hungry. Maybe a sandwich or something?"

Rob nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Any allergies?"

“Shellfish."

Rob headed for the door, pulling his shirt back on as he did. "I'll be back soon. Sit tight, alright?" He opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him with a sigh. "Okay."

He walked over to his boss's office and knocked.

"Yeah? Who's that?"

"It's Rob. I got the kid calmed down, wanted to talk to you about what we discussed." Rob replied.

"Oh! Come in." He heard papers shuffling around and a drawer opening and closing. "Have a seat. I got a lot goin' on right now, refresh my memory..."

Rob opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him before he sat down in a chair by the desk, taking a few moments to recall the first time he was sat in this chair. "Earlier tonight, we brought in the kid that that coach offered to us to help pay off his debt. He's been kicking at the door and yelling, but I just went in and talked him into calming down by telling him that if he puts up a fuss, he's more likely to be bought by someone that would hurt him. He's calmed down now, and even told me how to get his brother to not attack me. And he's asked for drawing supplies and a sandwich."

"Well, now that he's decided to act like a good boy, I think we can do that. I'll have Frank round up somethin'." He looked up. "What's on yer mind?"

Rob looked surprised by the question. "My mind, sir?"

"You got this look on yer face." His Southern accent becoming prominent again. "Like yer a million miles away. I’ve known ya for fifteen years, boy. What's goin' on?"

Rob glanced away. "I was just...thinking about my first day here. When you rescued me from some cruel master buying me. And T and I were talking, and he told me about his past. Pretty messed up stuff there. In comparison, I've had it pretty good, thanks to you."

"That man could've easily outbid me. That particular auction was 'invite only'. It ain't only open to humans, ya know? Besides, you were just a kid. My brother had kids that age."

Rob nodded. "I know. I got lucky. Anyways, that's what I was thinking about. Just...the past fifteen years."

"Oh?" The laptop on his right dinged. "Camera feed’s live. What about the last fifteen years?"

He glanced at the laptop, where he could see Stanford on the camera. "Just how good I've had it here, that's all."

"Well, after ya learned how things worked ‘round here." He laughed a little. "That took a while."

Rob nodded. "That's true. I was a brat for a while. I learned, though." He leaned back in the seat a bit. "Who do you think will get this kid?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Hard to say. Some will want his cause he's smart." He glanced at the computer. "Looks like Cipher's interested. And he's a pretty boy, so he's got that going for him."

Oh, good. He didn't have to tell Cipher about him, then. With any luck, he'll outbid everyone and Stanford wouldn't have to worry. "I don't know if he'd be able to handle any level of abuse, though. He's certainly no punching bag." He remarked.

"Nah. That's gonna be reserved for the brother. Gonna set up a special auction for him. Only the fight coordinators get that one."

 _Shit!_ Cipher wasn't a fight coordinator, he was a scientist. He may not be able to ensure they end up in the same place. He bit his lip a bit, glancing away. "...Part of why he calmed down was because I told him I was going to try to make sure he and his brother ended up together..." He told him hesitantly.

"You told him _what_?"

The man was out from behind his desk before Rob could even register he'd moved, but he felt the fist collide with the side of his face. He fell to the floor, spitting blood.

"How _stupid_ are you?! You _don't_ make promises like that!"

He raised his fist again, but frowned when Rob didn't flinch. "Nah. It clearly won't teach you your lesson. Even Marcus says no matter where he hits you, you never scream for him anymore. I wonder about that junkie whore that follows you around like a lost puppy, though? Ya think he'd scream?" He smiled when he saw the look that crossed Rob's face. "I bet he'd start screaming before one of Marcus's blades even touched him. Maybe Marcus would be kind enough to let you watch him work?"

"Don't...don't. Please. I'm sorry." Rob pushed himself to his knees before him. "I-I only promised I'd try! Please, don't hurt T!"

He bowed his head low and started to kiss the man's shoes, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Please..."

His master remembered him acting a similar way to having a stray cat he'd grown fond of being taken away. "Well, since you asked so nicely...I suppose I can forgive you this time. Next time though, 'T' as you call him, gets up close and personal with Marcus's knives. Get it?"

Rob sniffled, slowly raising himself to his knees with his head bowed. "Thank you, Master. You are gracious to me." He said softly, even as child-like tears slipped down his adult cheeks.

"I don't like having to treat you like this, but sometimes, you need reminded of your place. Now get out of here. I got work to do."

Rob got up, head still bowed, and walked over to the door. He paused to take a breath and wiped at his eyes, shaking his head a bit to disguise the fact he'd been crying. He didn't know how he was going to explain away the bruise. Oh well.

He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him. He didn't tell his boss how to trick the brother. As long as no one knew that but him, the brother was safe. And that door was mostly soundproof, unless you screamed. He'd already shown weakness to the boy once. If he screwed up in catching his brother...

He bit his lip and shook his head before walking back to where Theo was waiting, a smile on his face. "Alright, we're done for the night! Let's go get pizza!"

At least he knew for sure Cipher would get one of them. Hardly anyone dared to go up against Cipher in the auction, partly because he started at such a high amount and partly because everyone was afraid of him. Maybe Cipher could buy the brother from one of the others. One thing was for sure, he had to make sure he caught the brother if he wanted Theo to be safe. Maybe he could get Cipher's help in protecting Theo, he had told him to come to him if he needed a favor. Then he wouldn't have to bring Stanley into this.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was a long one! 
> 
> *I feel like I should add, nothing bad is happening to our floofy owl nerd. He's just freaking out.


End file.
